


If You Go I Go

by Stilinskis (MollyHime)



Series: You've Got Something I Need [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyHime/pseuds/Stilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing they do after they convince their parents to leave is to push their beds together. This is the closest thing they'll have to their own place for awhile</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go I Go

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my second fic! It's some Sciles! Which is you know, actually my OTP! But anyway enjoy it, leave a comment if you'd like. I wrote this in about an hour and a half and hasn't been beta'd, so feel free to point out my errors!

The first thing they do after they convince their parents to leave is push their beds together. They aren’t pretending anymore. There’s no point. This is the closest they’re going to get to their own place for quite some time. They make the bed and before Scott can move to start unpacking boxes, Stiles tackles him onto their bed and kisses him senseless. It leads to them christening the bed. They’re going to get a lecture later about how loud Scott was and about how being gay is fine but he probably shouldn’t give his boyfriend blow jobs when people’s parents are still moving them in. But Stiles can’t really bring himself to care as he licks his lips clean and curls up against Scott, happy enough to doze in the early afternoon warmth for awhile.

 

They go to a party that evening. Scott plays babysitter. As Stiles tells him when he complains about his inability to get drunk, “sucks to suck.” They end up at a frat house. It’s large and every open space is packed with bodies. Stiles is excited, and also already tipsy. He might have stolen some of his dad’s alcohol before they’d left that morning. They get dragged deeper into the depths of teenagers who reek of desperation and arousal. Some blonde girl tries to drag Stiles away from Scott and towards herself. Scott responds by politely shoving Stiles up against the wall and shoving his tongue down his throat. His hands grab Stiles’ ass and haul him up so his legs wrap around Scott’s waist. That should take care of that.

 

Except now he’s got another problem to take care of. Well, two really. Stiles eyes are cloudy with lust, and they’re so beautiful and Scott has to control himself. He wants to drag the boy off to a dark corner and take him. He settles for sucking a bruise into his collarbone until Stiles is whining that he wants to go home, and threatening what he’ll do to Scott if he doesn’t take him there right now. Scott is happy to oblige. Stiles whines again when Scott makes him walk himself, but he stumbles enough that Scott wraps an arm around his waist and he’s content again.

 

As soon as the door to their room swings shut, Stiles is already pulling his clothes off. “Scott please,” he’s whining and he doesn’t care. He’s been waiting all day, and he’s not going to wait a damn second longer. Scott is obliging as ever and pushes him back onto the bed. He stares up, a groan escaping as Scott pulls off his shirt. He wants to lick those abs, and then bite them, and possibly lick them again. He realizes he’s voicing his thoughts when Scott chuckles and unbuttons his pants. Stiles leans forward, desperate to get his mouth on _something_.

 

Except Scott is pushing him back against the bed and kissing the confused look off his face. “Nope, you’re letting me take care of you tonight.” Stiles moans because he knows exactly what that means. He whines at his boyfriend to hurry the fuck up, and Scott threatens to tie him up if he doesn’t shut. So of course he doesn’t shut up, and then Scott is digging out a tie, and dragging off the rest of Stiles’ clothes. He drags him to the headboard and ties him there, making Stiles support himself on his knees and elbows. And Stiles is whimpering because he’s fucking drunk and needs to be fucked.

 

He can feel the heat of Scott just behind him, hovering but not touching, and it’s driving him crazy. He feels like he might combust.  And then he’s pretty sure he is self combusting because Scott’s tongue is on his hole and he’s biting his upper arm in an attempt to stay quiet. Scott nips his thigh. “I want to hear you,” he murmurs. Stiles whines and squirms as Scott works a finger into him, his tongue working around it. It’s sinfully good, and Stiles feels like he’s falling in the best way ever.

 

He’s vaguely aware that he’s babbling and begging, but suddenly Scott’s got two fingers in him, and he’s stretching him open. And oh god that’s his tongue between his fingers and Stiles forgets how to think. His face is buried in his arms and he’s rocking back against Scott’s fingers. He’s sobbing Scott’s name over and over, reverent. He’s burning out from the inside and Scott is soothing it away. His free hand is caressing Stiles hip, tracing lines, rubbing soothing circles as his boyfriend falls apart underneath him. He loves when Stiles is like this, open and vunerable. When he gives himself to Scott in a way that no one else sees, it makes Scott’s heart twinge.

 

“You’re so perfect,” he says, pressing trailing kisses up Stiles’ thigh, kissing the round globes of his ass, sucking a small mark on the small of his back. He works a third finger in and it’s like he set Stile’s every nerve ending on fire. Stiles sobs, beautiful and erotic all wrapped in one. There’s tears escaping from his eyes. He’s coming apart and being made into something new, and Scott loves every moment of it. His fingers slide against the other’s prostate and Stiles jerks.

 

“God I love you,” Scott whispers, his fingers rubbing that spot again and again. That’s all it takes and Stiles is falling over the edge untouched. He’s sobbing and moaning, and his hands are straining against the fabric that’s restraining him. Scott coaxes him through it, rubbing circles into his lower back. When Stiles finally comes down from his high, he reaches up and unknots the tie. He rolls Stiles onto his back and kisses him senseless.

 

“Scott,” Stiles whines, hands tangling in the other’s hair, tugging just slightly.

“Mmm,” Scott mumbles from where he’s suction cupped to Stiles’ neck, deepening the bruise he left there earlier.

“Fuck me, Scott. Please.” He ground up and against the other. He was over sensitive and it was just this side of painful, but he wanted it, needed it. “Please Scott. I need you.”

 

Scott kissed Stiles again, all tongue and the sharp bite of teeth. He coaxed Stiles’ legs up and around his waist, and used his free hand to line himself up, pushing in slowly. Stiles groaned, draping his arms around Scott’s neck, tangling his hands back into the thick hair again. “Scott move damn you,” he begged. “I’m not a fucking flower, fuck me Scott.” He got mouthy when he got drunk, but it got him what he wanted. Scott’s hips snapped, burying himself fully in Stiles’.

 

Stiles moaned loudly, slamming his head back into the bed. It was so raw and painful, and perfect. He encouraged Scott with little jerks of his hips, and Scott complied, pushing Stiles into the bed with the entire weight of his body and fucking him into the mattresses. “So fucking good Scott, so good. Come on, please Scott, more.”

 

Scott buried his face where Stiles shoulder met his neck, teeth nipping as he fucked into Stiles’ heat. “So fucking tight,” he muttered, his words sliding into moans as he picked up speed. Just as he took Stiles’ apart, Stiles did the same to him. “I can’t Stiles, I’m so close,” he whined, hips snapping in hard jerks.

 

“Come on Scott, come on, please,” Stiles’ begged. He tugged on Scott’s hair until their lips met and they kissed rough and hard, until they could taste blood. Stiles wrapped his legs tighter around Scott’s waist, urging him on. It only took a few more thrusts before Scott stilled and let go. Stiles swallowed his moans. They lay entwined for a few minutes, both breathing hard, and kissing each other all over. Stiles grimaced as Scott pulled out slowly and collapsed next to him on the bed.

 

He pulled Stiles, well fucked and pliable, closer to him, and draped one of his arms over him like a blanket. Stiles kissed the bare chest in front of him. “Hey Scott,” he mumbled sleepily.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you too.” Scott just pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> http://dylanwoahbrien.tumblr.com


End file.
